


Look After You

by SoWrongItsLottie



Series: It's All About... Malec! [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comforting!Magnus, Fluff, M/M, sick!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoWrongItsLottie/pseuds/SoWrongItsLottie
Summary: After a mission goes wrong, Alec is feeling a little under the weather; it's a good thing that Magnus is on hand to play Doctor and to make sure he's okay.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Series: It's All About... Malec! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792186
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	Look After You

Upon opening his eyes, Alec couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips. The sliver of light that had managed to break through the gap in the curtains of his bedroom was just bright enough to hurt and he quickly clenched his eyes shut again, turning his face so that it was pressed into the pillow.

After a moment of contemplation, Alec tried to relax his body enough to fall back to sleep.

Shuffling further underneath the covers of his bed, Alec let out a shuddering breath. He knew that he should be getting up, hell he’s probably already slept longer than what he was meant to but he couldn’t bring himself to move. His head was already pounding, his throat felt as though it was on fire which didn’t help his need to cough, and even though his skin was hot to the touch, Alec was freezing.

Alec could hear and feel his teeth softly chattering as he let out gasping breaths.

As he tries to get comfortable, there was no denying it; Alec was sick.

He was sick, and he blamed Jace.

If his _Parabatai_ hadn’t thought it clever to go barreling into the Hudson River to check out a possible Water Wrath sighting during yesterday’s mission, then Alec wouldn’t be feeling the after effects this morning. All in all, Alec shouldn’t have been surprised at Jace’s impulsive actions, out of the two of them growing up, he was always known to be the reckless one while Alec was the voice of reason. Not that his voice did much good when his _Parabatai_ was already jumping over the barrier and plunging into the depths below. He had no choice but to follow him after that.

The supposed Water Wrath sighting, turned out to be a sea lion that had gotten caught in the Marina.

After spending an hour trying to catch it and another half an hour directing it back out to sea, Alec was drenched, cold and more than a little annoyed at Jace who was trying to make light of the situation by explaining to Alec all the possible ways that the sea lion could have been a Water Wrath in disguise, and how was he supposed to know what a Wrath would look like anyway as no Shadowhunter in New York has had to deal with one. Alec recalls calling Jace a moron before trudging out of the water and shrugging off his jacket before starting the trek back to the Institute.

Now, he’s paying the price for Jace’s actions and he can only hope that his Parabatai is also feeling the consequences.

His cell phone buzzes on the nightstand beside the bed and he lets out another groan before pulling the covers up over his head. The ringing was torture to his already sensitive hearing and after a minute the phone goes silent again. Alec probably should have looked to see who was calling, but he just didn’t have the energy to. All he wanted to do was curl up under the covers and sleep this god awful cold away.

Alec must have managed to fall back to sleep as the next thing he knows, there’s a light knock at his bedroom door.

He considers ignoring it, if anyone needed help then Isabelle was more than capable of stepping up in his place in order to deal with whatever issue needed attention. He was grateful that his sister was so willing to step in and deputize, it certainly made his life a hell of a lot easier. Still, Alec was curious as to who was on the other side of the door, and just as he was about to lift the covers from over his face, he got his answer.

“Alexander? Are you in here?” Magnus’s voice calls out, and Alec just about melts at his tone.

Shoving the covers down past his shoulders, he clenches his eyes shut against the light for a few seconds before looking blearily towards the door where Magnus was standing, a steaming of cup of something in his hands and a concerned expression on his face as he looks back at Alec.

“Oh, my love…” Magnus murmurs as he walks over and takes a seat on the bed beside Alec, reaching out to place the mug down on the nightstand before he turns to run his hand through Alec’s hair. “Isabelle called me to say that she couldn’t find you but now I see why. How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been thrown into the depths of Hell before being dumped in a field of ice,” Alec mutters, his eyes fluttering closed at Magnus’ touch.

Alec doesn’t miss the way Magnus flinches at the sound of his voice, if he had the energy, he would flinch as well.

Without saying a word, Magnus leans forward and picks the mug up again, motioning for Alec to sit up before handing it to him.

Alec wasn’t sure what he was expecting to be in the mug, with Magnus being a Warlock and skilled in many potions, Alec thought that he might have whipped up a mixture that would instantly make him feel like himself, but as he takes hold of the mug in a slightly shaking hand and looked down, he was thrown back by the tea that was sloshing around inside. There was no oddly coloured potion, it was just your average run of the mill tea.

He looks up at Magnus with an eyebrow raised in question.

“Sometimes just plain tea can work wonders when you’re feeling a little under the weather,” Magnus explains, resting a hand on Alec’s chest as he continues. “Not all remedies are magic, in fact in my own experience, it’s those that don’t involve magic that are magic in themselves.”

Alec nods slowly and brings the mug up to his lips, he takes a second to breathe in the steam and relishes in the heat.

Whilst he takes a sip of the tea, Magnus stands and makes his way round to the other side of the bed, kicking off his shoes as he goes and with a click of his fingers, his day clothes had been replaced by his silk pyjama pants and his equally silky robe. He wastes no time in pulling back the covers and climbing in beside Alec, his back resting against the headboard, his hands resting on Alec’s shoulders as he gives him a mini massage.

Alec isn’t sure how he managed to finish the tea, Magnus’s fingers felt so good and his touch was cool against Alec’s burning skin.

Alec shifts ever so slightly to the side so that he can put the now empty mug down on the nightstand and when he turns back, he pauses, his back facing Magnus as his shoulders shake. The cough that he had been trying to fight could not be held back any longer. Alec breaks out in a short coughing fit and all Magnus could do was rub soothing circles on his back, right between his shoulder blades.

Once the coughs had subsided, Alec fell back into Magnus’s embrace, his head pounding twice as hard now.

“Maybe I should make a call to Catarina, get her to check you over,” Magnus suggests, his voice soft as he holds Alec.

Alec shakes his head as he snuggles closer to Magnus’s side, his arm wrapping itself around Magnus’s waist.

“I’m okay, as long as you’re with me,” Alec murmurs, his voice thick with exhaustion.

“I’ll always be with you, Alexander,” Magnus murmurs in return.

Alec quietly hums in content as Magnus starts to run his fingers through Alec’s hair, the gesture soothing and under his touch, Alec finds himself being lulled into a restful slumber. Despite being in his own bedroom, where any of his peers could come to find him, Alec felt completely at peace and with Magnus’s arm wrapped around him, holding him close, Alec has never felt safer and comforted in his time of need.

**Author's Note:**

> This little one-shot was written for MyOwnWayx as she was feeling a little under the weather.  
> I really hope you like it and that it's cheered you up a little :D  
> \- _SoWrongItsLottie_


End file.
